


022. Nightmares

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcannons, & Requests [22]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Person A has a history of severe nightmares, Person B knows how to calm down but is out of town, Person C has to try for the first time aloneErejeanmarco





	022. Nightmares

Marco stood at the door, his suitcase packed and standing next to him. "Are you guys sure you're going to be okay without me?" Marco asked. Jean and Eren both scoffed at Marco's question. "Dude, calm down we're going to be fine. I can guarantee that no one will die while you're away." Jean joked. " Oh, that makes me feel so much better." Marco scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Marco! Go! I won't kill Jean, and Jean might not kill me. But you aren't staying here one more minute. You're having a nice, long weekend with your parents, and you're not going to enjoy it if you're worrying about us. Now, go!" Eren whined, pushing Marco out the door and towards the taxi as Jean dragged Marco's suitcase with them and put it into the trunk.

Marco waved off the two guys in front of him that were excitedly and impatiently standing in front of him. "Alright, alright. Eren, I left some M&M's on the counter for you, but only if you have an episode without me. Also Eren, could I talk to Jean alone real fast? It'll only take a minute." Marco asked. Eren nodded, gave Marco a quick hug and a goodbye before heading back into their house. "What's up Marco?" Jean asked. "You know how when we were younger, Mikasa told us that Eren had these horrible nightmares, ever since his mom died." Marco started. "Yeah, so? He said he was over them." Jean scoffed.

The taxi driver honked the horn, trying to hurry Marco into the taxi. "Well, the thing is he isn't. And it's very specific on how to deal with them, because they can get pretty bad. If he has one, first he'll start screaming in his sleep, usually around 1am. After that, you have to make sure he's awake and have the lights in his room on. The M&M's are for after the lights are on but before calling Mikasa or Armin. He needs to hear from one of them since it's something from his childhood. Mikasa usually works faster than Armin but he isn't very calm and might have a second one, Armin is typically slower than Mikasa but calms him down more and is less likely to have another one." Marco explained.

"Okay, so it's, lights on, M&M's, then call. Right?" Jean asked. "Yeah. I have the same written instructions next to the M&M's in case you forget. You can call Mikasa or Armin and have them come stay up here with you while I'm gone." Marco offered. "What, is he a five year old that needs mommy and daddy?" Jean scoffed. "Sometimes, he needs to be treated like one." Marco sighed. "Just go, I'll call Mikasa or Armin if I need any help. Just go have fun with your parents." Jean convinced. "Okay, have fun. Call me if you need anything." Marco said, getting into the taxi. "Bye Marco. Have fun." Jeans said, waving as the taxi drove off.

"How hard can it be?" Jean mumbled to himself. That was the biggest understatement Jean had ever made.

Eight hours later

Jean woke up to Eren screaming on night one. "Fucking hell." Jean muttered when he woke up. Jean grabbed the M&M' s and flipped the lights on and found Eren curled into a ball, crying on his bed. "Eren." Jean called. Eren didn't unfurl in the slightest, but he did stop crying. At least that's something. 'Marco didn't tell me what to say to him at all.' Jean thought. "Eren, do you want to talk about it?" Jean offered. Eren shook his head but at least he was no longer in a ball, an obvious stream of tears flowing down his face. Jean handed Eren the bag of candies. "What's next?" Jean asked himself.

Jean fumbled with his phone as he called Mikasa's number. "Hello? What is it Jean?" Mikasa asked, her voice portraying that she was just sleeping. Jean started to explain what was going on, "Hey Mikasa, um, Marco is out of town for the next couple days. And he said to call you or Armin when Eren had a," "Nightmare. Okay, put Eren on but don't leave the room." Mikasa instructed. Jean handed the phone to Eren. Eren nodded and murmured a few things into the phone, he also said a quiet goodbye before handing it back to Jean. Jean out the phone back into his pocket while Eren pulled a book out from under his bed.

The book Eren pulled out was enormous, it was blue, and was titled 'The big book of bedtime stories'. Jean flipped to the bookmarked page and began reading a version of The Big Bad Wolf and The Three Little Pigs. After reading for about an hour of reading both had fallen asleep. Eren in his bed, and Jean on the floor.

Three days later

Marco walked back into their house, and saw that it was a complete mess. Things were all over the floor. But, when we walked into Eren's room, he found Eren and Jean sleeping together peacefully in Eren's bed. Maybe he could go away more often. "Your never leaving again." Jean hissed from Eren's bed. "We'll see." Marco said, closing Eren's door. Though, Marco could hear Jean yelling his name as he walked to his room.


End file.
